


Abstruse

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [718]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The resolution of the Ziva situation and just what is going on with the rest of the MCRT.The most amazing Cover art byRed_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	Abstruse

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/19/2001 for the word [abstruse](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/19/abstruse).
> 
> abstruse  
> Difficult to comprehend or understand.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795), [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709), [Wayworn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591), [Crepuscular](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8183566), [Doppelganger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8193829), [Chimerical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8204378), [Animadversion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235251), [Pusillanimous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8242283), [Aggrandize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8265214), [Sojourn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8271347), [Berate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8291134), [Supererogatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8301986), [Sardonic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8320132), [Nugatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344570), [Proscribe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10480059), [Derogate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10554140), [Fetid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614291), [Censure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10637034), [Proselytize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10672380), [Efface](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698549), [Dyspeptic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10744311), [Bellicose](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770255), [Apprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780113), [Idee Fixe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10837968), and [Minatory](archiveofourown.org/works/11006028).
> 
> I'm not completely happy with this, so I hope that it's not too horrible.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Abstruse

Eli frequently found his daughter, Ziva, abstruse, but he’d never found her as abstruse as he did now. She seemed not to care about anyone’s opinion except for Tali’s. She didn’t understand how wrong her actions were and how much trouble she’d caused the whole family.

“I can’t believe you shot me.” Ziva muttered.

“You didn’t actually think I was going to let you kill my father. The only one who has ever taken care of me, did you?” Tali glared.

“But Tali...” Ziva protested, her whole face crumpling as tears filled her eyes. She didn’t understand what was going on at all. She had worked so hard to bring success to their family, but no one understood.

“Mother, would you be so kind as to tie Ziva up in something unbreakable until she’s had a chance to reflect on what she’s done?” Tali requested softly.

Meanwhile, McGee had finally figured out his clues from the FBI and now Tony and Sabrina were off in search of the woman behind the threats to the admiral. At first Tony had thought it was Ziva, but further inspection of the clues McGee found from the FBI led Tony to believe that Orli Elbaz had been instrumental in helping Ziva escape the FBI and was the one behind the plot against the admiral. 

They hadn’t been able to figure out what her real plan was, so Tony and Sabrina were attempting to trace her and if possible follow her, so that they could gather more information. They knew the admiral wasn’t her main goal and they needed to put a stop to everything not just her plot against the admiral. At least, they’d been able to let the admiral spend a few minutes with his family since they were pretty certain that neither Orli nor anyone she hired was anywhere near him.

That didn’t mean that they’d let him go alone. A couple of other NCIS agents went with him. Tony and Sabrina had to follow Orli and Gibbs was busy using MTAC to trace Ziva, just in case she was the one behind everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
